Today's mobile devices provide users with a tremendous amount of portable functionality. For instance, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and so on, enable users to perform a variety of different tasks without being tied to a particular location. The ability to engage in various types of communication in a mobile scenario is particularly useful. A mobile device, for example, typically includes functionality for engaging in different types of communication with other devices and/or services, such as voice calls, video calls, messaging, and so forth. Thus, a user may leverage a mobile device to communicate with other users via a variety of different communication modalities.
While mobile devices enable communication in diverse scenarios, there are challenges to consistently enabling a user to communicate via a particular device when the user moves between geographic locations.